


There’s a cookie thief loose in the castle! I mean mountain...

by fuzzybooks



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Everybody Lives, Fluff, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 15:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzybooks/pseuds/fuzzybooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo keeps making cookies and cookies keep mysteriously disappearing far faster than they should.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There’s a cookie thief loose in the castle! I mean mountain...

“I’m telling you Bofur, I made a double batch of cookies, that’s 84 cookies! There’s not even half of that left, they were supposed to be for tonight’s celebration! I just don’t understand where they can have gone.” Bilbo huffed and Bofur shrugged.

“I understand that, but there’s nothing I can do, I certainly didn’t eat them. We’ll just have to make do with the ones we have, alright?” Bofur squeezed Bilbo’s shoulder and Bilbo nodded.

“Fine, don’t really have any other choice now, do I?” Bofur shook his head.

“Not really.”

When they arrived the table was full of food and most of the company had already sat down, only Thorin and Dwalin were left to arrive. Balin looked up at Bilbo and Bofur and greeted them with a smile, until he saw the plate of cookies Bilbo was holding.

“Bit small isn’t it?” He asked. “Thought you said something about making double, though those won’t last long.” Balin eyed the plate suspiciously.

“Well, it’ll last as long as it does and it’ll have to do, I have no idea how 40 cookies disappeared in the space of 5 hours, but these are the cookies that were spared.” Bofur grabbed the plate and put it to the side. Balin’s eyes widened slightly before he coughed.

“A cookie thief? Ah…those can be tricky to get rid of. Or find, I imagine. Have you tried Bombur’s lamb? It’s quite good if I say so, and he’s taken Ori on as an apprentice, I believe the potatoes are his doing. That’s why they’re all fried.” Balin pointed to a dish containing a very large pile of fried potatoes.

When Balin later took Dwalin aside and gave him a talking to, very few noticed, busy as they were trying to out-eat the hobbit in their midst. And failing, much to their disappointment.

 

The next time Bilbo baked a big batch of cookies he decided to leave them, and then double back through the back door and keep watch. To be clear, he quite suspected one, or both, of the princes to be behind it, or perhaps Nori, so he was quite surprised when Dwalin came in through the door and started helping himself. He almost forgot to confront the dwarf, until Dwalin was turning to leave, having filled a pouch with the freshly made cookies.

Bilbo walked out from the shadows and cleared his throat.

Dwalin spun and nearly dropped the bag of cookies. His eyes widened, and a part of Bilbo noted that it was quite a sight to see, Dwalin looking like the child with his hand in the cookie jar.

Neither of them are quite sure how long they stood there looking at each other before Bilbo finally spoke,

“Those cookies go on the plate don’t they?” Dwalin spluttered.

“Well. Yes. I suppose they do.” Dwalin emptied the bag and rearranged the cookies to a neat pile. Dwalin cleared his throat. Bilbo thought about making him leave without any cookies, but the warrior seemed genuinely remorseful, at being caught at least, that he handed him one of the cookies.

“Now, do not see this as a license to take half of my batches anymore, you want a cookie, you ask. Or you don’t get any, is that understood?” Bilbo raised an eyebrow at him. Dwalin nodded.

“And could you maybe, make the raisin ones next time? Those were great.” Dwalin said and Bilbo snorted.

“We’ll see.”

And thus everyone was happy and there was no more stealing of cookies. By Dwalin at least.


End file.
